Daddy's Little Girl
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Lucy come to Forks for a job. But now she need to go undercover. There is a boy there what is into her. Things are starting to heat up and more ways then one. Lucy never fell in love before, but when Jasper Hale crosses her eye. She wants a little taste of the cowboy. Will the two be able to love each other or will things get a little bloody?
1. Something's Not Right

_**Hello my minions. Doing a new crossover between DeadPool and Twilight. Things will change a lot! ! Doing a OFC from DeadPool. I'm using some of the comic char. looks to make up my OFC. I will make up a few things that might not be true so please don't tell me I did something wrong. No I haven't read the comic's just so you know. But I will when I can save the money and find them. I'm going to us what I saw in the movie. I know nothing but my OFC'S and the plot. All right go to their rightful owners. In Twilight we are going to start with New Moon. I know the time lines are off/different from each other. Since my OFC is from the DeadPool world but she is the same age as Bella or even a little older then her. So please don't mind the time lines being different and not in the same time. Oh and in this one the Cullen's don't leave when Bella cuts her self, but Edward does break up with her. That is it for now my minions I hope like this new story and the first chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Something's not Right**_

 _ **Lil Pool (DeadPool) pov**_

Hello there. Yes I'm talking you the reader. I see you sitting there reading this. Wait I see some of you laying down. Anyway while I'm driving to Forks Washington I will talk to you. Since there is nothing on the radio and my dad jacked my CDs. I'm about 25 minutes out and that should give me some time to talk to you about who I am. I bet your wondering why its says lil Pool (DeadPool) pov. My old man calls me his Lil DeadPool or Lil Pool. Mom just calls me by my name most of the time, but when I'm bad she calls me DeadPool jr. cause I'm just like him most of the time.

I look like her but act like my father. . .while I'm not funny most of the time. I try but most of the damn fucken time I'm not. I might get a good joke once in a while. Oh sorry what was that? Oh my name you say? I'm Lucy V. Wilson. Want to know what my middle name is? Sorry if I tell you then I have to go and hunt you down and cut off your head and kill the one's you told. My father is Wade Wilson and my mother is Vanessa Wilson. I'm 21 years old. Can you all stop talking at the same fucken time please. What am I doing driving to Forks Washington? Like my family I to am a mercenanie. I take jobs to kill for money. Why would I do that you say?

While dad wanted to make sure I knew how to take care of my self. I got into my train and I got very good at want I did. Durning my training we found out that I'm like my father more then just his faul mouth. I have his superhuman healing but a lot faster then his. I have other powers as while but we wont get into that right now, cause I'm driving into Forks right now. Cause the man I'm after is Max Mallory. He has a niece name Lauren Mallory that lives in Forks.

Since I don't really know where he is right now, his little niece might help me drag him out. I noticed he would talk to her six time's a week. So he really cares about her. I might be 21 but I can still pass as a high school girl. Its Friday and its still early so I can enroll. I can stay here till I make my kill then I can head home to New York city. I don't live at home with my parents but I do go and see them when I have time. I had my fake papers ready to go.

Finding the school wasn't hard this small ass town you can find anything. But the forest around here is really nice I have to say. This place must be nice to come for the summer. I pulled up went in side and got signed up. They let me walk around the school and sit in a few classes. When lunch came I haven't had anything to eat in two days. They said I can have lunch here today. .

They gave me a map and it didn't take me long to find where everything is at. I walked into the lunch room and every male head turn towards me. I smiled a little as I walked to the line. "Wow who is that hottie?" was all they could say. I saw a group of kids that looked like rich asswholes. One of them turned to look at me and the look he gave me pissed me off. I gave him a death glare that only he could see. His eyes got a little wide as he turned back around. I got my food and headed to a table with lot of food. It didn't take me long to eat, but the rich kids was talking and looking at me.

"She don't smell right." said the one that looked at me earlier with a nasty look. "I don't know about that Edward. I like her smell." said the one with the honey blond hair. His twin looked at me as he pulled the pixie looking girl closer to him. "I don't know Jass. She don't feel like the others." he brother said. I smiled a little as I got up and left. Cause I need to find a place to stay for god knows when.

The only thing I hate about small towns is that there is no one you can fuck with out every one knowing about it. Its been a year since I had sex. Damn how many of you been with out sex for a long time and you want the real thing but you cant have it. You know how bad it gets and the longer you go with out the more you want it. Sure I can play with my self but thats not the fucken same. So when I get back I might look up a fuck buddy of mine and see if he wants to have some fun. Damn that man knows how to fuck a girl just right.

But right now I need to think about is do I want a house or a apt.? What to pick, what to pick. House or apt.? House or apt.? Umm lets see I take a apt. cause it be easier to get out if I need to. So lets see what I can find. I see you in a little while.

Hello there I'm back and I got me a small apt. in town. I got me a small bed and thats it. I really don't need much while I'm here. So while I'm here I have no fucken clue what I should do till Max come's. Now I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep. So I will talk to you guys later or not.

I hate it when you just go to sleep and it just feels like you slept for a little bit before you wake up. I don't miss this at all, getting up early for school. Getting ready today with a red and black mini skirt and a red and black corest and heels. Doing my hair up and make-up before I left. I got to school on time and saw the rich kids again. They had this girl with them. She didn't look like she belong with them at all. The one with bronze hair had his arms around her. _**Figures.**_ I thought and he looked at me again with that look again.

I rolled my eyes at him and I let him see it. "I really don't like her." he said and I smiled at him before I licked my lips at them before walking off. "She's sex on leg." the one they call Jass said and I can hear the smile in his voice. He is hot and that ass in tight jeans is turning me on. A man like that must be a beast in bed. I would love to play with his dick. "That girl has a dirty mind." the bronze boy said. I stopped and looked at him and he slowly turn around and look at me.

"What's wrong?" the plan white bread girl said. "She heard what I said." he said and the others looked at me. "But she's not like us." the blond girl sneered at me. I really wanted to kill her right now. The bronze's boy looked at me with wide eyes. "What did she think?" the blond said. "You don't want to know." he said but she gave him this fucken ugle look. That look on her face suits her really good. "She want's to kill you." he said really softly that I barely heard him.

"Like to see her try." she growled. Oooh I love it when they say that. Cause I can think of a lot of fun way to kill this ugly bitch. He growled at me and I just made sexy kissy face's at him and Jass didn't look all to happy about that. I walked into the school for my first class. It didn't take long for the stuped class to start. Jass walked in and he was alone. The only seat that wasn't taken was next to mine. He saw that and smiled as he walked over.

I looked away from him cause by the looks of this family they are use to getting what they want. Kinda like me but I think my way is a lot better. Jass kept on looking at me and I did the same. I wonder what his real name is. Wait what did you say? His name is Jasper? Thank you for telling me that. Most of my classes I have with Jasper. The day is dranging on slowly. My last class is bio and I have it with Jasper, the bronze cock sucker and his little whore is in this class. I sat as far away from the two as I could.

The cock sucker kept looking at me like he knew what I was calling him. Jasper sat next to me. We didn't talk till the last five minutes of the class, when we can talk. "So Jasper what do you do for fun around here?" I said to him. He looked shock when I said his name. "How did you know my name?" Jasper said to me in a low voice. I giggled softly at him cause of the look on his face. "Oh I have my ways of knowing. So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked him. He looked at me for a while before he spoke. "There is camping going to one of the citys for shopping and movies." Jasper said but his eyes was on my chest.

"Ok." I said in a bored voice, cause if that's all they do I could have stayed in New York. When I thought this the cock sucker looked at me. I stuck out my tongue at him before the bell rang. Then I got up and left the room before sexy ass could say anything. The last class I had was gym and I didn't want to do it. I have my own training that keeps me fit. When I walked in the gym teacher looked at me. "You need to change." he said to me. "I don't do gym. I work out on my own. Beside's I don't play nice with others." I said and the teacher looked at me.

"I don't care go get changed." he said but I folded my arms. "I don't want to and you can't make me." I said in a low deadly voice, but before he could say anything the others started to come out. "Fine you don't have to change but you will play with the others." he said and I just rolled my eyes as I took off my heels. Then I walked over to the others we are going to be playing vollyball. The cock suckers slut is on the other team. I smiled as I took aim at her.

Then the ball came to me and I ran and jumped. I smiled as I sent the ball into the sluts chest and I heard something break. She went flying back and slide a few feet back. The teacher ran over to her and I could hear her crying in pain. The cock sucker him self came in and went to her. I popped my neck as I went to put on my shoes. "Bella are you ok?" he said to her. "I don't think so Edward. I felt something break." she cried to him. _**What a weak slut. No wonder the cock sucker wants her. He can push her into anything.**_ I thought and he looked at me with rage in his black eyes. "Let's get you to the hospital." he said as he slowly picked her up.

As he walked past me he glowed at me. The teacher looked at me. "I told you I didn't want to play." I said and he just looked at me for a while. Then I just left the gym and headed home. As I walked to my car I saw Jasper leaned up against my car. I smiled as I walked up to him. "What are you doing?" I asked as I stood in front of him. "Waiting for ya sug. Why are ya skipping school for?" he said as I saw his eyes run up and down my body. "Cause gym isn't my thing. So why are you skipping?" I said to him.

"I'm a good with school so it wont mess with my grades." he said and I could see his cock moving a little. I really want to see how huge he is. "What ya looking at sug?" he said with a smirk on his lips. "Your cock." I said and I saw his smirk turn into shock. "Why would ya be looken for?" he said but he sounded like he liked me looking. "Cause I want to know how huge you are." I said as I put my hands on my hips. I can see the shock leave his eyes and replaced with lust.

"Why would ya want to know something like that sug?" Jasper said as his cock started to get hard. I licked my lips. "Cause your hot and I would really like to fuck you." I said and he smiled up at me. "I would like to do that to ya as while hon." he said in a very husky voice. "Nice. How strong are you?" I asked him and he look a little shocked at my question. "Really strong why?" he said with a smirk.

"Cause I need some help moving my bed. If you like want to help me with it?" I said as I licked my lips. "I would like to help ya out hon." Jasper said as he stood up and look down at me. "Good get in and we can head over there now." I said softly to Jasper. I got in my car and waited for Jasper to get in. Once he was in I took off back to my apt. He followed me up to my room.

"Wow I like your place. What is your name?" Jasper said to me. "Thanks. Sorry I'm Lucy." I said as I held out my hand towards him. Jasper took it and kissed my hand. His hand is hard and cold. "Mmm." I said and he looked at me. "Why ya making that sound for sug?" Jasper said to me. "Oh nothing." I said as I went to my bedroom. Jasper walked in after me. "Where do you want me to move it?" he said as he looked at my huge bed. "Put it by the window." I said. Jasper walked over to my bed and then he started to push my bed.

By the looks of it you think it was make out of air. I watched as he moved the bed to the window. "No that don't look right. Can you move it over there?" I asked as I pointed to the other side of the room. "Sure thing Lucy." he said and he moved it to the other side of the room. I looked at it and before I could say anything he spoke. "Ya can ask me to move this bed all day sug and I be more then pleased to do it for ya." he said.

That's no fun but I guess thats ok. Then I moved and pushed him on to the bed. Jaspers eyes got wide when I did that. I jumped on top of him and I sat on top of his cock. How hard he is this will be fun. His hands slid up my legs and rested on my hips. I slid my own hands up his body. As I did this I unbutton his shirt. "Mmm." I said as I ran my hands back down his bare skin. I licked my red lips as I bent my head down and ran my tongue up his body.

Jasper moaned as my tongue went up his body. "Damn Lucy that feel great." Jasper said in a husky voice. I smiled before I kiss him hard. I could fell him freeze for a second before he kissed me back. I slid my hand down his body and started to rub his dick. Jasper moved one of his hands up my back and into my hair. I smiled into our kiss as I unziped his pants and pulled out his hard dick. I pulled away and Jasper growled a little at me. I giggled as I kissed his neck and moved my way down his body.

He watched me make my way to his dick. Then I licked the very tip of it and he purred like a cat. Smirking at him I started to suck on Jasper's yummy cock. I can feel his dick throbbing hard. I just started on sucking on his cock. I was hoping for a while of sucking on his dick. Guessing he hasn't jacked off or had sex in a very long time. "Damn I'm going to cum!" Jasper grunted as he put his hands into my hair then cum into my mouth. I swallowed it all and it kept on coming out.

When he was done I licked the rest of his cock and licked my lips. I never tasted anything like this. "Sorry about that Lucy. Its been a very long time." he said to me. I smiled up at him. "Nothing wrong with that Jazz pants. I just can't want to have you balls deep inside me." I said and he pulled me up his body. Before we could even kiss his phone rang. With a growl Jasper fished it out of his pocket and awnserd it, while I sucked on his neck.


	2. Why do I have to meet you Family

Chapter 2: Why do I have to meet you Family

 _ **Lucy's pov**_

As I sucked on Jasper's neck he talked on the phone. "What do you want Alice?" he said with a gowl in his voice. I couldn't hear what she was saying as I nibbled on his ear as I rubbed his cock. She spoke fast. "I don't care Alice. I'm in the middle of something." Jasper growled/purred. I could hear a giggle on the other end before she spoke again. "Alice it can wait." Jasper said.

Before Alice could say something else I grabed his phone and turned it off. He looked at me with a smile. "Alice isn't going to like that." he said as I laid on top of him. "I don't care she shouldn't have called. We are in the middle of something. What ever it is she can wait." I said before I kissed him hard. Jasper smiled into our kiss before he rolled over fast. He pushed my legs out more so he can rub his cock against my pussy. Threw our clothes it still feels good.

He licked my neck as he pushed his body up against mine. When we pulled apart. "Let's get naked and fuck." I panted with lust in my voice. Jasper smirked but I could see worry in his eyes. "Don't worry big guy you cant hurt me." I said and he looked confused a little. Then I started to take off his clothes. "I don't know Lucy maybe we should wait a little." Jasper said in a husky voice.

"But I want to fuck you so bad right now that I'm dripping wet for you." I purred to him and I can see him fighting with him self. I got to him cause then he ripped my clothes right off my body. I laid under him naked, I looked at his own naked body. I can see a lot of bite marks all over his body and it is turning me on. Then he slowly moved his hips closer to me and his dick rubbed up against my wet pussy.

"Are you sure about this Lucy?" Jasper said with a moan. "Yes I'm sure about this Jasper." I purred to him then very slowly he pushed his dick into me. I moaned out loud cause he is bigger then most guys I been with. "Fuck Lucy you feel so damn good." Jasper moaned into my ear. Before we could do anything more someone knocked on the door. "Are you going to answer that?" Jasper asked me. "Nope they can keep on knocking. I want to have fun with you." I said but who ever it was kept on knocking.

Then Jasper growled as he pulled out of me. I growled as will. "Fine let me get some damn clothes on." I said before I pulled on some jeans with no panties then a tight shirt with no bra cause my tits don't need one. Jasper followed me to the door and I pulled it open. I growled cause on the other side of it is the cock sucker. He growled at me. "Jasper I need to talk to you. . .alone." he said with a growl. "Can it wait Edward I was in the middle of something." Jasper said to the cock sucker.

Edward looked at me with rage. "I didn't say anything." I said as I put my hands up with a smirk on my face. He glared at me before he spoke. "No it can't wait Japser." Edward said and I pushed my ass up against Jasper's dick. Making him moan and purr. "Can you two stop that." Edward growled at us. "No." I said with a smirk on my lips. I can see the rage in his eyes and I can tell he want's to fight. He really needs a good hardcore fucking.

When I thought that he growled in a inhumen voice. "Oooo the little brother has _fangs_." I said and he stopped when I said fangs. "Lucy I be back later and then we can finish up." Jasper said as he put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Ok Jasper I see you soon." I said before he walked out. "Not if I can help it." Edward growled to him self as they left. I picked up a small rock and threw it at the back of Edward's head as hard as I could.

I smiled as his head went forward and hit his car. Both of them turned to look at me and I just smiled at them. Jasper was trying not to laugh at me and Edward. . .will if looks could kill I would be dead. I watched as both of them left and I went back in side. Horny as fuck and no one to fuck. I really don't want to play with me self cause if Jasper comes back then I be the most happiest girl in the world.

Jasper is a best and I would love to have my world rocked by him. So I went back to my room so I can lay down and think about Jasper and how his dick felt going into me. "Damn I'm so fucken horny right now." I said as I put my face into a pillow.

I must have fell asleep at some point but when I felt cool arms wrapped around me. I jerk away and turned to see Jasper laying there looking at me. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you?" he said to me. I smirked at him as I moved back into his arms. "Its ok I just forgot where I was at." I said to me before we kissed hard. "When did you get back?" I said when I pulled away from him. "Just now." he said with a smirk on his lips.

"Nice. What did they want?" I asked him. "My family wants to meet you." he said and I looked at him with shock. Cause we just meant and his family wants to meet me. Half of them don't even like me. "Why?" I asked him. "They will tell you when we go." Jasper said and I didn't like the way he said that. "Can we still fuck?" I asked him and there was sadness and rage in his pretty gold eyes.

"They want to see you now. After that we can fuck all we want." he said and I nodded. Then I got up and put on some clothes. "Let's get this started so we can come back here to have some fun." I said as I changed into my tight jeans and my black and red corset, with my macting heels. "I'm ready." I said to him before we headed for my car. "You look sexy." Jasper said as he opened the doors for me. "Thank you Jasper. Tell me where to go." I said to him and he smiled as he got in the car with me.

So he took me out of town and down a road that lead to a huge ass house. I parked in front of the house. Jasper got out and came around and opened my door. I smiled a little as he held out his hand to me. I took it as I got out and then I followed him into the huge open house. When we walked in I could hear a few growls and I smirked a little. Jasper lead me to the living room.

There was the kids then Jasper's parents. I smiled a little at them as they got up. "Hello you must be Lucy. I'm Carlisle." the blonde male said to me. "Yes I am. Its nice to meet you." I said to him as we shook hands. "This is my wife Esme." he said to me. "Its nice to meet you too." I said. "Its nice to meet you too Lucy." Esme said and she is really pretty. I sat with Jasper and we looked at them. No one was speaking and I didn't know what is going on.

Normally I would just tell them what the hell is going on but not this time. "So Lucy what brings you to Forks?" Carlisle asked me. "Just needed a change." I said and the blonde girl that I want to kill spoke. "Where did you come from?" she sneared at me. Esme gave her a disapproving look. "New York." I said and her eyes got wide. "Why did you come here? New York is a better place then here." she said and I wanted to hit her. "I'm trying it out. If I don't like it then I can go back." I said. After I get him then I will be going home. This place is to sweet for me.

Edward looked at me and I smiled. "Wondering who the he is?" I said and there is no point in hidding it. They all froze. "What do you mean?" the blonde asked me. I wish I new her name. What its Rosalie thank you. "He can hear my thoughts." I said and their eyes got wide. "How do you know?" Edward growled at me. "When I think something that don't make scens. His face and eyes change just a little." I said and he looked at me.

"Its part of what I do." I said and they looked at me. "What do you do?" Jasper asked me. I smiled at him. "You wont like what I say." I said to them. "Try us." Edward said with a growl. I smirked at him. "Ok you asked for it. I'm a mercenary. I'm here to hunt down and kill a man that I got." I said and they looked at me. "Your joking right?" Emmett asked her. "Nope I kill for money." I said and the look of horror on most of there face's.

"How can you do something like that?" Esme said to me. "Its what I grew up with. Beside's my dad showed me that not just anyone it worth killing." I said and they looked confused now. "What do you mean?" Jasper asked me. "I don't go around killing good people. I'm a bad person that hunt's down even more worse people." I said and Jasper smiled at me.

"What are you really doing here?" Edward growled at me. "I'm hunting down a man that love to kill pregnan woman. He has a niece that live's here. He calls his niece six times a week. I just have to wait and see where he is. If not I can use her to to bring him out." I said to them. "Who is this guy?" Carlisle asked me. "Max Mallory." I said and I saw their eyes go wide. "Lauren isn't the niece right?" Edward said with worry. "She is the niece and I have to watch her. Cause the soon I can make my kill the sooner I can leave and head back home." I said to them.

"Your not going to hurt her are you?" Carlisle asked me. "No. . .while I don't know if she helps me on her own then no but if she try's to hid him then she is going to get hurt just a little." I said and they looked at me. "You can't hurt her." Esme said and I looked at her. "Its that or more pregnant women die's in painful ways." I said and none of them spoke. "I really dont give a fuck if you don't like how I do things. But get in my way and you will die." I said as I looked at them. Rosalie smirked at me. "You can't hurt us." she said and I smiled at her.

"Why cause your vampires?" I said and I could feel the air freeze. "What you didn't think I wouldn't know what you are?" I said and Jasper looked at me. "How do you know about us?" Carlisle asked me. "Your not the first vampires I've seen, but you are the first golden eyes I've seen." I said. But I wonder why their eyes are like that. Wait what is that? I really wish you guys will stop talking at once and take turns. Ok one at a time and I listen. Really that is something. What else do you guys have? "Who are you talking to?" Edward asked me.

"I'm not going to tell you." I said. So they drink animal blood and that is why their eyes are gold nice. "How did you know that?" Edward said with shock. "I have my ways." I said as I leaned back into the couch. Jasper is looking at me and I can see something in his eyes. "But how can a human kill a vampire?" Rosalie said. "I'm not your normal human so you should be scared." I said to them. "What do you mean?" Edward said and I smiled before I stood up and pulled Jasper with me. "Jasper stand still like stone." I said and he nodded.

"Watch." I said before I turned back towards Jasper. Then I put my hands on his arm. With a smirk on my face I pushed Jasper like he was a rage doll. "How can you do that?!" Rosalie said as she freaked out. Jasper smiled as he pulled me into his arms. I blushed a little as I looked up at him. "She is something esle." Jasper said with a smile. I shook my head at him. Soon we started to talk about me and how I came to be.


End file.
